rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bongo
| tribes = | place = 9/18 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 9 | days = 11 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Second Runner-Up (3/24) | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 44 | exiled2 = 5 }} Bongo (also known as Barrett) is the second runner-up of . He originally competed on . Becoming an outspoken member during the Joint Tribal Council in , Bongo easily made the merge where he would fall victim to TJ's multiple advantages. Bongo became a powerful player in when he became the "idol killer" due to his ability to obtain Idol Nullifiers. However, his lackluster game awarded him with no jury votes and a third place finish. Profile Survivor Mana Island Bongo started on the Soko tribe where he had to directly deal with Liam and Mitchell, both of whom caused chaos on the tribe. During the Joint Tribal Council, Bongo was the most outspoken against Liam, causing him to earn some votes. Luckily for him, he had the rest of the pre-jury off to build connections as the Healers were pagonged. At the merge, he latched onto the Hustler alliance, but it did him no use due to TJ's multiple advantages. Bongo also won a Vote Reveal, but was voted out before he could use it. He willed it to Justin following his elimination. Voting History In People Have Put Decoy Idols in the Past, Liam used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Bongo's vote against him. In We Did It Boys, TJ used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Andrew, negating Bongo's vote against him. Ghost Island Bongo started out on the Tinakula tribe where he was in a good spot right from the get-go because people wanted him to be a part of the "Old School Alliance" that was in the works to be formed by Shaina Nichole. She grew incredibly close to Bongo. Bongo ended up being sent to Ghost Island during his first Tribal Council where he found an Idol Nullifier. Upon returning, he used his trip to Ghost Island to make more bonds and control the narrative of what goes on there. He grew particularly close with Pendant after his trip to Ghost Island. By proxy, this lead him to grow close with Shelby as well. After Pendant's blindside, Shelby was given his Hidden Immunity Idol as well as an idol of her own, which Bongo knew all about. During the Tribe Switch, a mutiny was offered, which Bongo did not partake in, but his ally, Shaina Nichole, did, because she wanted to be on Bongo's tribe and away from Shelby, who she had been feuding with. Bongo planned to stick with her and her ally, Emil, as they both joined this tribe to be with him but little did he know, Shaina Nichole would go crazy and blindside Emil and leave Bongo in the dark. Bongo felt betrayed and was happily on board with the plan to blindside Shaina Nichole at the next Tribal Council. Bongo ended up back on Ghost Island where he obtained another form of the Idol Nullifier. Bailey, the other person who had been to Ghost Island on his tribe, teamed up with Bongo to control the narrative of the island to everyone else. Bongo also grew close with Captain until another Tribe Switch. At the second Tribe Switch, the tribes expanded into three, and another player, Quincy, cheated and revealed everyone's advantages to the players left in the game and so all advantages were stripped, including Bongo's nullifiers. On his new tribe, Shelby was with him, but now powerless, she became a liability, so he cut her off and voted her out before heading back to Ghost Island again. On this trip he again earned an Idol Nullifier. The tribes merged, forming the new Tilapia tribe. Now armed with a Super Idol Nullifier and close ally in Captain, Bongo felt secure. Bongo and Captain were seen as a pair, but a pair that can be used because they find themselves included in a majority alliance early on focused on taking out Bailey, who had attended several Ghost Island trips since the reset. Bongo's other tribemates began speculating what Bailey had but eventually it came out he had some powered up version of an idol and Bongo knew it would be his time to shine. Bongo and Captain were not only pushing against Bailey but also against a perceived power trio, Gruff, Hallie, and Ryan. Spencer, Bailey's close ally, set up Bailey's demise by letting people know about some of his advantages. This made Bongo give his super nullifier to Captain to be used against Bailey. The move was a success but it made Bongo look poor in the eyes of the jury because he couldn't play the advantage himself. At this stage in the game, Bongo's activity levels dipped due to personal conflicts and it laid him back into more of a subdued position, being led around by Captain. In the late game, Bongo and Captain were becoming more of an asset than anything to be used against the new power players: Ryan and Spencer. When they begin really targeting Ryan, Spencer flips to be with them and the majority of the votes fall that way as well. They decide to stick by Spencer as he reveals he has some extra powers that Bailey had given him. They end up being a bit too trusting though, as once Spencer was done using them, he blindsided Captain out of the game. Bongo creates an anti-spencer alliance and reveals he has a vote block which he and his new underdog alliance use to split the vote between Spencer and Spencer's ally, Morgan. After this, Bongo won the Final Immunity Challenge and knew he would not win against either Spencer or Dandrew, but chose to vote out Dandrew because he believed the jury would not respect Spencer's advantage-heavy game. The jury, instead, did not respect Bongo's lackluster late game and reliance on Captain, leaving Bongo as the zero vote, third place finalist of the season. Voting History In Episode 2, Tulagi sent Bongo to Ghost Island, granting him immunity from Tinakula's Tribal Council. In Episode 7, Tinakula sent Bongo to Ghost Island, granting him immunity from Tulagi's Tribal Council. In Episode 11, Tulagi won the Immunity Challenge, forcing one of their members to be exiled to Ghost Island by random draw. Bongo was selected, granting him immunity from Tinakula's Tribal Council. In Episode 16, Ryan used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Bongo's vote against him. In Episode 19, Spencer used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Bongo's vote against him. Trivia * Bongo became the first contestant to be on three tribes before the merge. He was followed by Vinny, Dim, Sommer, and Kaleb in . * Bongo holds the record for longest time between appearances, spanning 14 seasons from his original season to his second season. * Bongo went the longest without attending Tribal Council in . * Bongo is the highest-placing member of the original Tinakula tribe. * Bongo broke Mitchell's record of longest time in between seasons, with over a year and a half between and Ghost Island. * Bongo holds the record for most visits to Ghost Island, with 5. * Bongo is the only contestant to vote against Morgan in Ghost Island. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Mana Island Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Mana Island Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Soko Tribe Category:Wisseu Tribe Category:Tinakula Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:9th Place Category:3rd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island Category:Survivor: Ghost Island